From bad to worse
by Schneckchen80
Summary: "Oh my god! Don t say it s him!" Everyone inside the room focused at Wally. The team got even more feared by the shocked expression on Wallys face. A serious Speedster means really much trouble. After a few seconds they stared at Batman for his answer. The dark knight looked directly into Wallys eyes and nodded liminal. Robin is missing. Batman and the team try to rescue him.
1. Chapter 2 Missing bird

Chapter 1 – Missing bird

Recognized – Batman. The Zetatube announced Batmans arrival at Mount Justice and the team members raised their heads because they assumed a new mission from the Dark Knight. Kaldur already left the couch to walk into the briefing room, Megan and Superboy stopped their combat training, Artemis closed the book she had read. But of course it was Wally who reached Batman first. Before the Speedster could ask anything he was harshly interrupted by an enraged Bat "Where´s Robin?"

"What do you mean, where´s Robin? Isn´t he busy in Gotham with you?" Wally asked with audible concern in his voice.

Batman returned with the threatening bat glare "I wouldn´t ask if I know! When have you seen him at last?"

The rest of the team arrived and everybody could sense the agony of suspense in the room. "What gives?" was Artemis short question. Batman ignored the interrogation and repeated his words this time a lot more impatiently. "When have you seen or heard of Robin at last?

Wally realized immediately that something awful had happened to his best friend. Batman appealed even more menacing than normal. So the red head knew that it was the best to answer the Dark Knights questions first and ask his owns afterwards. "We called yesterday after school. I asked him if he would come to the mountain to play some video games but he said that he is too busy with Gotham stuff. I tried to convince him, because I was so bored. He promised me to drop in for a second tomorrow and then finished the call. He sounded strange. Normally we make fun about the things that happened at school or discuss our plans for recreation but yesterday he just told me that he´s busy and finished the call. I thought you two were doing the dynamic duo thing, he is always short with me then. What´s wrong with Rob? Is he in trouble?"

The rest of the team had listen attentive and waited tensed for a replay. Batman didn´t answer immediately Wallys question. He paced up and down and mumbled faint words every now and then. After a little while Kaldur stepped forward, coughed slightly and looked directly at Batman. "Batman, sir, inform us about your apprehension, please. He is our teammate."

"Our friend!" Wally added pleadingly.

Batman looked up at the team for the first time and appeared to recognize them just right now. He seemed to struggle with himself. Should he tell them his conjectures? He wasn´t sure about what happened right now. And his apprehension would compromise their secret identity. He could not allow himself to reveal it to the team. On the other hand he knew that the team wouldn´t stop to ask him or even try to find their teammate on their own.

He sighed audible. "There was a special jailbreak yesterday morning. I was off world on a mission and came back two hours ago. I´m afraid that Robin went after the prisoner on his own."

"Why do you think so?" Superboy asked.

"I won´t tell you! It is associated with Robins past, so please don´t ask!"

"Ok, but why is it dangerous for Robin. That´s only one guy and Robin can beat twenty villains at the same time. You know that. There must be" Artemis was interrupted by a shattered Speedster.

"Oh my god! Don´t say it´s him!"

Everyone inside the room focused at Wally. The team got even more feared by the shocked expression on Wallys face. A serious Speedster means really much trouble. After a few seconds they stared at Batman to perceive his answer. The dark knight looked directly into Wallys eyes and nodded liminal.

Everybody seemed to hold their breath for a while. Wally was the first who uttered loud everything that was inside his mind. "Wehavetofindhim!Perhapshe´salreadydead!Ohmygod,Ishouldn´tthinkso."

"Calm down, Wally!" Batman ordered while he turned himself to the head computer. He knew exactly what Wally felt, because deep inside he felt the same, perhaps even stronger. His partner, no his loved son was missing. A Maniac wants him to suffer agonies, wants to kill him at least. It was the worst thing that could happen. But now Batman had to focus and try to find Robin. But the thug wanted to kill Dick, not Robin. Something inside his head told him that he wouldn´t find Robin but Dick. And that thought feared him even more, because it was easier for the thirteen year old boy to defend himself as Robin.

"How can we help you?" Kaldur was standing next to Batman meanwhile and tried to support the hero as much as possible.

"Change your outfits and prepare the ship! I might use your help probably. I will try to track his trace in the meantime."


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

Chapter 2 – Preparations

The team hurried towards their rooms to put on the hero-clothing as fast as possible. Everybody comprehended the sincerity without the knowledge of the whole story. Robin had been in trouble many times before and the dark knight had always been worried and more terrific than normal, but this time it was totally different. Batman seemed to be terror-stricken and devastated. He was so worried about Robin that he allowed the team to help him with the rescue of his son. Nobody was normally allowed to intervene in Gotham problems. They found the same shocked expression on Wallys face, which made the rest of the team puzzle over which dead dangerous villain had their little brother in his force.

After two minutes they arrived at the bio-ship and recognized that Wally had already put the whole equipment inside. He was even more fidgety than usual and tried to calm his tensed nerves with the preparations. After he had finished the last handholds he got hit with the whole panic inside of him which he had tried to hide away. He started to hyperventilate and Kaldur put softly a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Megan also hurried next to him and whispered soothing. "Breathe slower, Wally! Breathe slower! You have to put yourself together! Do it for Rob!"

The last word seemed to make Wallys condition even worse. His panic rose and he respired faster than seconds before. When he won´t stop breathing so fast he would blackout soon.

So Artemis went in front of Wally and slapped in his face as strong as she could. "Calm down, Wally! You are no help for him when you flake out."

The Speedster reassured visible and stopped to hyperventilate. "Thanks, Arty!"

There was silence inside the ship suddenly. Wally concentrated himself on his breathes, Artemis monitored vigilant the condition of the Speedster, Kaldur was engaged with his own thoughts and Megan tried to focus herself, because all the powerful emotions from her teammates would otherwise overwhelm her. Superboy stood still at the entrance of the ship and looked confused and alarmed at his friends.

He was the first who interrupted the unpleasant silence. "Tell us the truth, Wally! Who is this guy that broke out last night and why is he so dangerous? And the most important question, what will he do when he really caught Robin?"

Wally thought for a moment how much he could tell his friend without revealing Robins secret identity. Before the redhead could answer he was interrupted from a deep, intimidating voice.

"Take your seats, I know where he is. I will tell you what is necessary on our way. Megan here are the coordinates. It´s an old factory deep in the woods near Gotham. Take off immediately!"

The team followed the Dark Knight orders without hesitation. After they had left the hangar Batman faced the teenager with a frightful look and sighed audible.

"The man that broke out yesterday is Tony Zucco. He is a special villain, because he doesn´t want to rob and get a lot of money, he doesn´t fight for power and he is unfortunately no madman who doesn´t know what he´s doing, he is not interested in killing anybody involuntarily. He broke out for only one reason – he wants to kill Robin cruel, just like he did with his parents five years ago. Robin had to watch the murder of his parents but survived himself. Now Zucco broke out to bring his task to a close."

At this point all of the teenagers except of Wally gasped. No one had known Robins real life story and none of them had expected such a dark past when they thought about the cheerful, fun-loving teenager. They saw Robin rarely without a bright smile and cheerful words. How could he manage to make them chuckle and grin wide the whole day when he had experienced his parents death. Perhaps it was his way to protect himself, to make sure no one could touch his broken heart. Surly the team would look closer inside their youngest team member the next time they will hear him laugh. When they will!


	3. Chapter 3 bloody ground

Chapter 3 – bloody ground

The rest of the flight passed in silence, because all of them where busy with their thoughts about Robin. When the ship arrived at the wood, Megan went in camouflage mode and informed the rest that they will arrive in five minutes. Batman rose from his seat and opened a map that showed the scheme of the factory.

"Kaldur, Superboy, you get on top of the factory and observe the surroundings. Kid Flash your position is on the other side. Run around the building and wait at the backdoor till I order you to come in. Artemis I need you here at the window. You only shoot in emergency or when I tell you so. Megan, you stay with me. Stay disguised and don´t intervene till I say so! Got that?"

The team nodded and Megan added mental. _I set a mind link, is that ok for you Batman?_

Batman accustomed fast to the new experience of a mind link and replied in his head. _Yes, thanks! Get ready now!_

When they finally arrived Megan became a very concerned face. _Are you sure this is the right place, I cannot sense anybody._

Kid Flash panicked immediately again. What _do you mean you cannot sense anybody? He can´t be ._

He couldn´t finish the last word but everybody knew what he was thinking right now. They can´t be too late! Batman focused again on finding his son. He wouldn´t give up until he had found him.

_Open the door, Megan! Take all your positions. We go inside, I can still locate his ! _

Kid Flash was the first who left the ship and ran to the backside of the Factory. The others followed and stationed themselves where Batman had ordered. The dark knight entered the building while Megan followed in camouflage mode. Batman scanned every room they entered fast but carefully. There was nothing suspicious on the ground-floor so they went down to the next floor. It was quiet here, too quiet. After crossing another empty room they entered a huge depot and frowned immediately at the door. _Oh my god!_

The team felt Megans fear and was scared stiff. The only one who had the courage to ask her about her impression was Kid Flash. He had to know it more precisely. _What´s wrong, Megan? _

But Megan couldn´t answer the Speedster. Her sight was too cruel to describe. In the middle of the depot was a small body, covered with the well-known black cape and surrounded by a huge puddle of dark red blood. Too much blood, Megan knew nobody can survive such an immense blood loss.

_Nooooooooooooooooo!_ The Dark Knight had left his rigidity and was running towards the lifeless figure. Everybody could feel his despair because of the mind link. They realized the horrible meaning of the scream but couldn´t believe it. They needed proof, so all of them entered the building to meet the others. Of course it was the Speedster who arrived next to Megan seconds later, just at the moment Batman bent himself over the dead body. Wally would never forget the sight in front of him. The blood-soaked cape, the pool of blood around and the dark knight kneeling down next to the body with obvious noticeable shaking. Wally turned his head to the side and vomited on the ground. Then he heard Batmans voice, not in his head. He spoke calm and unexpectedly soft.


	4. Chapter 4 track search

Chapter 4 – track search

„It´s not him! It´s not him! It´s not him!"

Kaldur, Superboy and Artemis came in when he finished the sentence for the third time. All of them approached to the body in the middle that Batman was still holding in his arms. It was a teenager with black hair and a similar figure like Robin. He was dead! Somebody had put Robins cape and the utility belt with the tracker around the boy. Everybody was deeply shocked. A guy that arranged such a cruel scene just to shock the Dark Knight was a real dangerous criminal. What will this Tony Zucco do to their little bird? And how can they find him now without the tracker in his utility belt?

Batman put the dead body down on the ground and raised himself. He tried to blind out the feelings he had felt a minute ago and concentrate again. Dick needed him, he had to stay focused and proof that he was the world greatest detective. The Dark Knight scanned the room to look for hints or a track. He went to the door to start his search. The team was no help at the moment because all of them were too distraught. Each one would need therapy lessons with Black Canary after that mission. They had never been through such a terrible experience before.

Megan had cut the mind link because she wasn´t able to handle all these strong feelings in her head. She sat down next to Artemis and both girls gazed horrified at the crimson liquid on the floor. Wally had turned away from the scene and was busy controlling his breath and stomach again. Superboy stood next to the puddle of blood and wasn´t able to move a bit. Kaldur found a blanket in a box and brought it to cover the dead boy. He didn´t want to watch the lifeless body any longer und also wanted to protect the rest of the team from further pain. The moment he wanted to hide the corpse he recognized a little memory stick on the ground covered with blood. "Batman, I think I found something!"

Immediately the Dark Knight bolt to Kaldurs side and directed his look to the ground. Why hadn´t he detected the hint earlier. He would never forgive himself when Dick will die because of his slackness. He grabbed the stick and stood up rapidly. "Go to the bio-ship! Hurry up!"


	5. Chapter 5 circus revival

Chapter 5 – Circus revival

Everybody moved instantly and Batman was in the ship only seconds after Wally had entered it. He didn´t wait for the rest of the team and connected the stick with the head computer. He seemed calm on the outward but Wally could recognize the fear behind the dark nights mask when he raised his head to the monitor. It was the same fright Wally felt himself. What would they see? Could he really survive another shock today? But he had to stay strong for his best friend. He had to support Batman.

While the file loaded the rest of the team arrived and settled themselves next to Wally and Batman. The next thing they saw was a man laughing hysterical. After the laughter the man looked directly in the camera which all alone made the girls shiver. He put a topper on his head and began to speak.

"Welcome to the show, Batman. I hope you enjoyed the first part of my play! The next act will be even better. I´m proud to present you another incredible performance tonight! Lean back and enjoy the show. Today you will experience the murder of the last Flying Grayson, alias Robin, the Boy Wonder!"

The camera focused a scene behind Zucco and everybody inside the bio-ship held their breath. On the screen appeared a trapeze inside a circus tent. On the ground below the trapeze they could recognize two more dead bodies, a man and a women and in the air hung a smaller body that was fettered with the arms and legs to the trapeze. The look pointed to the dead bodies on the ground. The camera zoomed in but the team and Batman already knew who that person on the trapeze was.

On the monitor appeared Robins horrified, maskless face, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. Only Batman had seen the ebony haired boy in such a condition before. And he had hoped that he would never see this expression on the face of his son again. The team had also tears on their faces but nobody cared. The immense pain on the face of their little brother stabbed them directly through their hearts. Robin looked shattered, not physically but mentally. He not even tried to escape or attack his captor with cheeky utterances. Without his mask he wasn´t Robin, he was just Richard Grayson. Artemis looked directly in the young boys eyes and was even more scared when she recognized her classmate Richard Grayson. The camera focused on Tony Zucco again who stood now under the trapeze, next to the dead bodies.

"Familiar scene! I think you can imagine what is missing here yet. The last time you saw this scene there was something more on the ground! But I think we can complete the set together."

Without further warning he raised a gun at the frightened boy and shot straight at his left shoulder. Blood began to fall on the ground, on the two lifeless bodies. It wasn´t Robin who screamed, but his friends couldn´t hold it any longer. "Nooo! How can this bastard do this! He has to stop it! We have to stop him!" It was Superboy who couldn´t stay silent any longer. Kid Flash ran outside the ship to empty his stomach for the second time. The moment he reentered the ship he heard Kaldurs concerned voice.

"There must be a possibility to find him. Can´t you track him without his belt?"

Batman didn´t look away from the monitor, didn´t left the shocked face of his son while answering the team leader.

"No!"

A second shot brought the views of the team back to the monitor. Zucco had hurt Robins right shoulder, too. There was more blood streaming down onto the ground but the traumatized boy remained still silent and waited for his inevitable end. He knew that there was no escape this time. This psychopath had had enough time to plan his assassination precisely. He knew deep inside that there was no way out, no hope for salvation. In the last years he had sometimes imagined how he would die, it´s a thought that comes with the hero business. He thought about dying while saving innocent people or while protecting his friends or his new family, but never like this. Now he would die the same way like his parents did and he already prepared himself for his last fly on the trapeze. Hopefully it won´t take a long time till he would be united with Mary and John Grayson again.

Zucco took the camera now and zoomed to the boys empty face. "Do you want to say a last word to your mentor?" Robin seemed to recognize the camera for the first time and looked directly inside. "Don´t blame yourself! I´m prepared. They are waiting for me. I love you and thanks for all!" Batman could see the endless love through the tears of his son and was shocked about the fact that he had already given up. Never before had this happened before. Even when Robin was kidnapped, shackled and tortured by the Joker, he preserved his strength and hope for salvation. Tony Zucco destroyed his mental powers completely within a few hours. And the bastard would pay for it, sooner or later! But right now the Dark Knight had to focus his mind on the task to find his son no matter how. As long as there was a chance to save him alive, Batman would try his best to bring him home. But where was he caged?

Batmans mind went back to the scene in front of him. He tried his hardest to recognize something from the surrounding, when the camera zoomed back to the face of Zucco.

"Sorry, I have to interrupt this now. I have to let this boy suffer a little bit more. You won´t find him until he´s dead! You will not be able to retrace this transmission, believe me. Of course I will inform you when it´s done! Oh and I hope you still enjoyed the show. The last part is private and reserved only for me and the little Grayson here. Goodbye!"

The monitor went black.


	6. Chapter 6 Where is he?

Chapter 6 – Where is he?

Nobody dared to speak loud what was inside their heads. This couldn´t be the last time that they had seen Robin alive. Megan could sense all the dark feelings that came from the others. From Kaldurs mind she felt deep concerns, Superboy showed sad thoughts, which was really special for the clone. He didn't feel sad very often and never so noticeable for the martian girl. Artemis sent very strong emotions of anxiety but the most disturbing wave of feelings came from the Speedster, of course. He made Megan feel his complete panic and horrible worries. The same emotions could Megan feel from Batman, even when he tried to hide them better than Wally.

Batman started to type on the keyboard to check if there was really no chance to track the origin of the transmission. He couldn´t believe the words of a villain. A minute later he hit the keyboard with a powerful blow that let the rest of the team wince. Kaldur was the first who found enough courage to start a conversation with the Dark Knight.

"Tell us everything you know about this guy. Perhaps we can find a track to Robin when we try to think about the situation like this bastard would."

In any other situation Batman would deny this proposal but right now he was glad about every possible solution. He looked directly at Kaldur and sighed.

"His full name is Antonio Zucco. He was a dangerous and dreaded Mafia Boss in Gotham City until he murdered Robins parents. After that incident he was brought to justice by Robin and landed in jail for his evil deeds."

"So he blames Robin for his fall from grace?" Kaldur muttered reflectively after the summary of the Dark Knight.

"That´s right!"

"He was brought to justice by Robin? How old was he?" Superboy couldn´t believe that the youngest of the team had arrested such a dangerous criminal all alone.

"Eight!"

There was silence again until Artemis mentioned her thoughts aloud. "I think Zucco wants to murder him at a place where he thinks that Rob has destroyed his own life. At a place where his former life ended and his fall began. Where had Robin brought Justice to this guy?"

Batman followed the conclusion big-eyed. Artemis had to be right. Why hadn´t he thought about it. It was so reasoned and obvious. The huge concern for his son made him blind for the visible resolution.

„I think I know where we find him!" The team stared eagerly at him while the Dark Knight opened a map of Gotham City and the surroundings. "Bring us to this field! And inform the League, too. I dread we might need the medical help of your uncle."

Everybody moved immediately to their positions and Megan started the bio-ship. Kaldur informed the Justice League about the facts they had to know, while Batman was thinking about a rescue plan. Hopefully they would find the little bird at this place und hopefully he would still be alive when they arrived. Flash promised to come and bring Martian Manhunter and Superman with him. Unfortunately the rest of the league was inaccessible at the moment.

After a few minutes Batman had acquired a plan and informed the team immediately.

"I creep inside and checkmate Zucco first. You will stay outside until I call for your help. If Zucco realizes our presence before we knock him out, he will kill Rob straightaway. Don´t risk anything before Zucco is down. Afterwards we will care about Robin. Megan install a mind link again, please. Got that?"

The team nodded and prepared themselves for their most important mission ever. Batman also informed Flash about the plan. He would arrive with the other heroes in five minutes, but Batman couldn´t wait any longer. He wanted to free his son now and let Zucco suffer for what he had done to him.

They arrived on a field where they found a fake circus tent in the middle. This must be the right place now. They couldn´t step into another trap. Megan landed the bio-ship in camouflage mode, linked them up and all of them exited hidden and silent.


	7. Chapter 7 -Rescue

Chapter 7 – Rescue

_He must be inside. He must be awake. He must be alive._ Wally thought continuously while he sneaked to the tent with the rest of the team_. _Batman had vanished all of a sudden so the team waited at the entrance for his orders.From inside they could hear loud circus music.

_Stay calm! You don´t help anyone that way!_ Megan tried to reassure Wally. A minute later a dark voice scared the teens inside the heads.

_Listen, team! We have the right place, Rob is inside. I knock Zucco out and you come inside when I call you, in no case earlier. Megan stay outside and prepare the medbay at the ship. You hear? _

_Yes, sir! _Kaldur, as the leader answered immediately mentally. Megan left the others to do as she was told. All of them already knew that their youngest member was hurt, but hearing Batman demand for the medbay made the team think about the worst. In the meantime Martian Manhunter, Flash and Superman arrived at the tent and joined the teens at the entrance. Megan linked them up and Kaldur informed the three heroes about Batmans orders.

The next minute they stood at the door in deep silence and tried to hear something from the inside. The three adults knew exactly that the Dark Knight would kill them when they rush inside and endanger Robins life, so they waited outside with the rest. Wally was so nervous that he shivered the whole time and stroke through his hair steadily. None of the others called him to stop because they were equally tensed and understood perfectly his disturbance. Suddenly a loud shot terrified everybody and made them shriek of fear.

"_Ohmygodwhatdoesthatmean?ThisbastardprobablykilledRob_." Wally wasn´t aware that he speedtalked to the others but even without complete understanding his words, everybody could feel what he was talking about.

"What do we do now? Shall we creep inside and look what happened? Perhaps he killed the bat." Before anybody could answer to Artemis question the music stopped and they received a message inside their head.

"_Come in"_

In no time at all they entered the tent and looked shocked at the scene in front of them. Batman had already shackled the bad guy that lay knocked out on the ground, ready for the police. His chin bled heavily. A gun lay far away near the outer and Robin still hung at the trapeze in the middle of the tent. He seemed to be unconscious, hopefully. On the floor below were still the two dead bodies but in the meantime they became mostly covered with blood – Robins blood.

"Flash, Superman, loose the ropes of the trapeze, slowly and let him down to me! I will receive Robin. Hold on Dick, we are all here. You are save now." Batman spoke calm although the teens knew that he was as concerned as they were, probably much more. Flash and Superman did what Batman had told them and paid attention that they rappelled the wounded kid as careful as possible. Batman immediately freed the hands and legs of his son and held him caring in his own arms. He took Robins pulse first to check his vital functions.

"He´s still alive."

The team seemed to breathe for the first time in a long while. Batman looked more careful at Dick to detect every damage and figure out the most dangerous injuries.

"Low pulse, immense blood loss and two shot wounds. I can´t find more obvious injuries than we saw on the tape. I am afraid that this bastard did worse damage to him than physical pain. Now let´s bring him to the bio-ship we need to stop the bleeding and treat his shot wounds. Superman, Flash call the police and keep an eye one that scum. Make sure that he gets his just deserts."

Without more explanations Batman stood up with Robin in his arms and left the tent. Martian Manhunter was right behind the concerned Dark Knight to start the medical attention as soon as possible. Kaldur, Artemis and Superboy followed the adults rapidly. Only Wally stayed for a second more to rush at Zucco and kick the guy heavy in the gut. The villain whimpered despite his unconsciousness.

"Never try to catch Robin again, or I will forget our code and kill you cruel."

Neither Flash nor Superman intervened. Surly they had to control themselves to spare the bad guy from their own punishment. The Speedster ran outside and reached the ship simultaneously with the rest.


	8. Chapter 8 - waiting

Chapter 8 – Waiting

During the flight the team was silent while Batman and Martian Manhunter treated Robins wounds carefully. The bleeding had stopped but the young boy was still unconscious and needed a blood transfusion as fast as possible. His pulse was too low, his face was paler than usual and the shot wound needed more treatment than the Dark Knight and Megans uncle were able to do inside the bio ship.

15 minutes later the ship landed in the hangar and Batman stormed outside towards the sickbay. The others followed immediately but only Martian Manhunter was allowed to enter the room, the rest of the team was banned from the sickbay by a piercing bat glare and the door shut snappy in front of their faces. Wally wanted to argue but Kaldur headed the Speedster to the living room.

The next minutes passed in silence. Artemis was the first who broke it with scarcely audible murmur. "I should have known."

"What?"

"I should have known." The archer repeated a little bit louder but still more to herself than the team.

"What do you mean?" the readhead asked again.

„He is small, smart, black-haired and made this picture at my first day at school."

The whole team looked directly at Artemis face, most of them a little bit confused, only Wally figured out already what she was talking about.

"Otherwise, a mathlete, adopted son of a millionaire, freshman. Who would connect such a guy with the boy wonder? Nobody! It´s really the perfect cover."

"You already knew Robin?" It wasn´t a real question from Megan, it was more a statement that should be confirmed by Artemis.

"Yes and no! I know Richard Grayson without recognizing the fact that he is also Robin, my teammate, my friend. How can that be? How could I be so blind!"

Wally put his hand on her shoulder to comfort Artemis a little bit and answered. "Don´t blame yourself! You know that Rob has learned to hide his secret. But I know, it wasn´t easy for him to treat you like every normal student. Please believe me, he wanted to tell you his secret, but Batman didn´t allow it."

"And why do you know everything about Robin?" Superboy intervened a little bit angry for the first time since the team had reached the mountain.

"Well, he didn´t tell me either, Roy and me accidentally found it out on a mission where we rescued the kidnapped Richard Grayson. Long story, not the right time to tell it."

It was the moment when the team leader couldn´t hold back a question any longer. "Why didn´t you inform us about his identity? Didn´t you trust us?"

"Believe me, you wouldn´t tell it anybody either when you had a private conversation with the Dark Knight! I wanted to live a little bit longer. Nobody betrays the identities of the dynamic duo and survives it!"

"That´s true! Always remember that!" The teens jerked after they had recognized the source of the new voice. Batman had entered the living room and even Superboy hadn´t noticed his arrival. Only Bats could sneak inside a room without getting heard by a Supi. "You will receive the same talk that had Roy and Wally. But right now I just wanted to inform you that Robin is stable. We treated all his wounds. He is still unconscious but hopefully not for long."

"Can we see him?"

"No, not yet! I want to be alone with Robin when he awakes. I don´t know what Tony Zucco did to him after the last tape. I think it´s better to give Rob the possibility to talk to me alone first."

After that explanation Batman left again and went back to the sickbay. The team wanted to see Robin by themselves but of course everybody knew that a discussion with Batman couldn´t be won. For the moment it had to be enough to know their little brother was stable and will survive. Wally stood up and put the TV on. Nobody really wanted to watch it but it helped the teens to distract their minds a little bit.


	9. Chapter 9 bad memories

Chapter 9 – bad memories

Five hours later Robin was still unconscious. Batman, no Bruce Wayne hadn´t left the boy the whole time. He had put his cape away to give the boy as much mental comfort as possible when he will awake. It was surly better to look in the eyes of his father than to the emotionless mask of the Dark Knight.

Bruce felt guilty every time he looked at his tortured boy under the white blanket. Why hadn´t he found him much sooner and why had he recognized Zuccos break out so late? Perhaps he could have prevented the teenager from this whole living nightmare. Now he was only able to sit next to his bedside and wait – wait till his son will wake up, wait to foresee how fast the injuries will heal and wait how much damage Zucco had done to Robins mental health.

While Bruce hold Robins right hand in his own he could suddenly feel little shivers. He turned his head to the monitor on his right side and saw that Robins heart rate increased. The next look went to the boys face. His eyes were still closed but his lids twitched noticeable.

"Dick, wake up boy!" Bruce was still holding the hand while he tried to help his boy to become conscious again. His voice was calm and comforting but you could hear the pleading undertone. "Come on, Dickie! Open your eyes!"

The heart rate increased further and suddenly Robin began to struggle with his arms and legs and he screams panic-stricken while his eyes still remained closed. "Nooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooo! Noooooooooo! Don´t leave me!"

Bruce leaned over his boy and tried to fix him on the bed to protect him from further injuries. Even without the precisely knowledge of Robins nightmare he could imagine the reason and knew that he had to wake him up as soon as possible.

"Wake up, Dick! I´m here! I won´t leave you alone! Please wake up for me, Dickie!"

The screams and struggles increased more and more, so Bruce decided to shake the small boy carefully to wake him up but the only answer was another panicked scream.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Nononono! Stay with me! Please! You can´t leave me alone!"

A last possibility rushed through Bruce mind, hopefully it would work. He lowered his voice and spoke in his tone which was normally reserved for really bad criminals.

"Wake up, Dick! Open your eyes, now!"

First the Dark Knight thought that his tone had been too rough but a few seconds later the boy on the bed stopped screaming und struggling. All you could hear was an anxious whimper and unfortunately the eyes remained closed. Bruce coughed slightly and tried it again with Batmans voice.

"Wake up, Richard John Grayson! Open your eyes and look at me!"

The whimper fainted more and more and with great relieve Bruce saw the eyelids open slowly until he could see the bright blue eyes of his son. He looked unfocused and still frightened so Bruce took the smaller hand in his own and placed himself in front of Dicks face while he talked to him.

"You are safe! I´m here, Dickie! Nothing can harm you now!"

"B-B-Br-Bruce?"

"Yes, it´s me, son! I´m here."

"You, you can´t be Bruce! Bruce is d-d-d-dead!"

Robin closed his eyes, tears running down his face, his breath increased immediately. Bruce heart hurt at the look of the hyperventilating teenager in front of him. The next time he sees Zucco the guy will hope that he was never born. But now he had to support his son and make him believe, that nothing this villain had told him was real. Bruce sat himself closer and took Dick in a reassuring embrace.

"Shhhhhhh! I´m real and alive! Believe me! You are safe now! Calm down! Breath! Please, Dick, you have to breath slower! Look at me! I help you!"

The young boys breathing was still much too fast but he managed to open his eyes again and look directly in the eyes of his father. Bruce hold his gaze and took deep breaths of air by himself to show Dick how it would be right. At the same time he stroked Dicks hands to make him feel his presence and calm him down.

"Shhhhhhh! Shhhhhhhhh! I am here and won´t leave you. I promise!"

Robin calmed down visible more and more. A minute later he still looked directly at Bruce, breathing in the same rhythm as his opposite, his unstable condition only visible by the tears still running down his cheeks. The Dark Knight was afraid of what could happen when he says the wrong things. He wasn´t good with words – action was more his forte. So he remained still and waited for the next stir of the boy. It lasted five more minutes till Robin spoke again, this time very soft and still anxious.

"You died, I saw it! I saw my parents death again, I saw you die, I saw Alfred die, I saw Wally die, I saw all my friends laying dead on the ground."

Bruce gave the exhausted boy another reassuring embrace.

"Nothing really happened! I´m here! Your friends and Alfred are also alright! Nobody died! You know I´m not lying!"

"It felt so incredible real! I was completely alone. Everyone I love left me."

"Nobody left you and nobody will leave you soon, I promise!"

"You can´t promise that! Not in our business! I know the things I saw will come true! All off you will die – will die in front of me and I won´t be able to save you!"

Even more tears streamed down Dicks cheeks and he began to shiver slightly in Bruce embrace. So the older one sat back and looked again directly in the tearful deep blue eyes of his son.

"Look at me! I´m here and I´m real! You know, I don´t promise lightly but I promise you to be there for you as long as you need me!"

For another minute both remained silent and looked each other in the eyes. Then suddenly Dick looked away and whispered distraught.

"When I look at you I remember how your dead body laid on the ground."

"We will replace these bad memories with new, better ones!"

"I don´t think I can do that!"

"Then let me and your friends help you thereby! We don´t leave you alone! I don´t leave you alone!"

Dick sighed deeply and nodded slightly. He still wasn´t convinced that he would ever forget these memories in his head but he also knew that Bruce needed his assurance right now. He didn´t want to disturb him more than necessary.

"Do you want to sleep again?"

"No! I don´t want to experience my dreams right now. Could you sit here next to me and tell me a funny story?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"How about the story of why you are afraid of bats?"

The Dark Knight looked horrified and amused all at once.

"How do you know …"

"Alfred!"

"I think I have to talk to my butler about discretion!"

"But not now! Please tell me the story!"

Bruce sat next to Dick and cuddled him in his arm while he related the whole story. Afterwards Dick laid his head on Bruce chest and listened to his heartbeat till he fell asleep. Bruce watched his son the whole night and protected him from bad dreams by rubbing circles at his back every time he seemed to get uncomfortable. Hopefully time would help the once more traumatized boy getting better. Hopefully!


	10. Chapter 10 kill me!

Chapter 10 -

Robin woke up hours later in his mentors embrace. Bruce had fallen asleep during the night and was now lying in a very uncomfortable position next to Robin. The boy was glad to see his father figure alive and stayed silent and calm to make sure not to wake the older man.

After a while he looked away from the man and stared around till he focused on the wall. Immediately the bad memories were brought back to his mind. He saw pictures on the wall – pictures of dying family members, dying friends. The wall turned bloody red in seconds.

Robin jerked noticeable and closed his eyes to shut the images out. But unfortunately in his head the pictures became much more real. He just wanted to destroy his imagined pictures and began to hit his head with all the force he could raise. Seconds later his injured arms were pinned to the bed again and somebody seemed to shout at him, far away. He couldn´t match the voice immediately but thought that it must be an enemy, because all of his family and friends lay motionless on the ground.

That´s why he shouted desperate: "Please, kill me, too! Please!"

He could sense an odd hesitation and wasn´t sure if he would finally get his death wish fulfilled. After a little while he couldn´t wait any longer and opened his eyes slowly. In front of him was Bruce. He wanted to believe, that this man was real, he really wanted it. But how could that be? Seconds earlier he had seen his former mentor death on the floor.

"You can´t be real! You are dead! Please don´t play with me, just kill me!"

Robin could see tears in the eyes of the man – on more proof that it wasn´t Bruce. His mentor never showed grief or joy. He closed his eyes again to suppress the false imagination and replied continuously: "Please kill me! Please kill me! Please kill me already!"

Moments later he felt a little prick in his arm and began to drift into darkness. Hopefully he wouldn´t wake up again.

It was one of the worst moments Bruce Wayne had ever had. It stabbed him directly in his heart to hear his son begging for his own death. After he injected a mild sedative into Robins arm, he watched careful how his son went limp again and calmed down visible.

Of course it was no solution to numb the horrible memories but he had to deter the young boy from hurting himself. He had used his injured shoulders to hit his head, without noticing that the bandages dyed more and more red, because he had reopened the stitches from his bullet wounds.

While Bruce fixed the physical damage, he thought about solutions how to fix the mental injuries.

He failed his own son. Why couldn´t he rescue him earlier? Why did he allow this monster to kidnap him and didn´t protect him? He felt completely helpless and overwhelmed. He had to discuss the further steps with the only near friend he had. Nobody could advise him better than the man that guided him since he was a little boy, Alfred. He had to swap the possible ideas with his old friend and find a way out of this hell as fast as possible.

He didn´t want to leave Dick on his own, while he was at the manor. So he assigned Wally to sit next to Robin and keep an eye on his condition.

"Don´t wake him! Don´t hurt him! Don´t do anything stupid! But most important – call me immediately when he wakes up again! You hear?"

Wally knew better than to annoy the Dark Knight when his little bird was injured so he simply replied:

"Yes, sir! Promise!"


	11. Chapter 11 distraction

Chapter 11

The next hour Wally sat next to his best friend and waited impatiently for his first movements. It wasn´t easy for the Speedster to keep calm and quiet. The only reasons for his patience were the worries for his best buddy and the thought about a pissed Batman. Surly the Dark Knight would immediately banish Kid Flash from Robin if the boy would wake up his son no matter if deliberately or accidentally.

Wally tried to stay quiet by reading a new Comic book that he had found on the sideboard. That´s why he hadn´t realized, that the little ninja next to him woke up. Robin stirred for a few minutes randomly till he became totally aware of his surroundings. He was glad to find Wally safely next to him.

"I am so glad to see you, KF!"

It was only when Robin spoke to him that the redhead jerked and turned to face his best friend.

"Dude, don´t frighten me! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Glad to see you, too. How are you?"

The younger boy hesitated only a little moment to answer. Only another bat would have noticed it. Then he faked a small smile and repeated:

"I´m fine!"

Wally had learned over the years not to comment that statement. It would be to no avail. So he just ignored it and told Robin about the team and how concerned they were about him, especially since Batman had not allowed anyone near the infirmary. KF scared stiff when he remembered the last order from the Dark Knight:

"Oh, shit! I had promised to inform the big bad bat straight after you woke up. I have to do it this second!"

"Calm down, KF! I can hack the observation camera and show furthermore me sleeping and you reading. Just give me my gloves, please!"

"Are you sure you should use your gloves with your damaged shoulders?"

"Don´t worry! I told you I´m fine! The pain in my shoulders isn´t bad, believe me!"

This time Robin really meant it. The shot wounds were less painful than the memories which came to his mind again and again. But for the moment he was able to distinguish the memories from the reality. So he was glad to distract his mind with a small hacking task. Wally handed the gloves to Robin and after two minutes the camera was set to a loop.

"Why don´t you want me fetch B-Man?"

Dick thought about his answer for a few seconds. Honestly he was afraid of the images in his mind he saw when his father appeared. He could better suppress them with Wally by his side. He had a natural talent to distract the people around him. At the moment the young boy wasn´t in the mood to talk about his nightmarish experiences, so he answered:

"Oh, it´s nothing big! Just need some time without an overprotective DaddyBat!"

"I can understand, Batman is really scary when he´s worried for you! So what do you want to do now? Do you want to talk about, well, you know what?"

"No!"

KF noticed immediately that it was much too early for Rob to discuss his experiences, so he changed his tactic.

"Ok! What do you like to do?"

"Don´t really know. Could you just tell me some funny stories to distract my mind?"

"I do anything that helps you! Let me think for a while. Hmmmmm, last week I wanted to eat the last piece of Chocolate cake that was left in the kitchen. I opened the fridge, took the plate with the cake and placed it on the couch in the living room. Then I turned to make a delicious cup of hot chocolate as well. When I came back Kaldur was just sitting down with another book in his hands. He hadn´t noticed the cake and I was too late to warn him, so you know… "

Robin smirked a little bit and wanted to know:

"Why didn´t you leave the cake on our coffee table?"

"Well, you weren´t around, so I have to admit, the table was a big mess. How do you have enough time to keep our place here clean? Whatever! I wanted to avoid that somebody puts accidentally something on my cake and the only empty spot was the couch."

Robins smirk grew a bit wider. Wally noticed it happily and wanted to make his best friend to laugh lustily.

"Ok, one more. Megan tried a new cookie recipe and added a strange powder from mars."

"What´s the funny part?"

"Well, Superboy ate the first one and his skin turned red for five minutes. I made a picture for you. I fetch it for you. One sec."

True to his word, Wally left the infirmary just for one second and came back with a picture of a crimson red Superboy that looked even grumpier than normal.

First Robin laughed about the annoyed face in front of him, but then the red color brought the images of a bloody dead Superboy back to his mind. He faked a little smile and gave the picture back to Wally.

"Sorry Wally. Could you leave me on my own for a little while. I have to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure man."

Wally left without any thoughts about the sudden expulsion.

Of course Robin did not use the toilet, never intended to. He just needed time to think about the happenings of the last days on his own. One thing was clear in his mind – he would never be able to forget the impressions. He would never be able to look in the eyes of his friends and family without streams of blood and the sound of snapping bones inside his head.

But he had to! He could not live with the everlasting image of the death of all people he loved. It destroyed the young boy more and more.

Inside his head he always came to the same solution. A solution he had never thought he would ever be able think about. But now it looked like the only escape. After many endless discussions inside his head he finally concluded - he was ready!


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye

Chapter 12 – Goodbye

After 15 minutes Wally came back with lots of food on a tray.

"I brought a little bit of everything, so you can´t say there is nothing you like. What do you like - Sandwiches, Chips, Cookies, Ice Cream or some fruits?"

"I´m not hungry, Wally."

"I already told you that you have to take something!"

"I´m not able to eat anyway. Bruce won´t be pleased when my stitches reopen again. Please put this stuff away. I want to discuss something with you."

"You are a terrible eater, you know? Well, I will take care of the Ice Cream before it melts."

Wally put the tray on a table and picked the Chocolate Ice Cream before he sat in the chair next to Robin again. After four huge spoons full with Ice Cream landed in his mouth he shoved the next one in Robins mouth without accepting the protest from the little ninja.

"What do you want to discuss? Batman, the last days or do you want to talk about the Ladies?"

Robin considered his words for a few seconds than repeated serious:

"I don´t want to talk about what happened but I want to thank you for being my best friend for so long! You keep my secrets, you cover my back, you show me the best restaurants, ice cream parlors and snack bars. But the most important thing is, you make me happy when I think that there is nothing that can cheer me."

Wally forgot to eat the Ice Cream. He hadn´t expected such a serious conversation. Of course he felt the same way for his best friend but he sensed that Robin wanted to pronounce it loud. So he just put the Ice Cream away and listened to the next words from Dick.

"Do you remember last month when it was the birthday of my mom. You spent the whole day with me in my room and played Diablo. You took me in your arm when I had to cry and watched with me her favorite movie."

Wally opened his mouth to respond something but the younger boy interrupted his attempt.

"Don´t ruin the moment, KF! I just experienced how fast everything can end and I want you to know how glad I am for you, my best friend!"

"I´m glad for you, too!"

Robin suddenly felt that he had to finish this conversation quick, before he would veer in his opinion, so he repeated:

"Perhaps we can listen some music later but now I think you should really tell Bruce that I woke up. I don´t think he believes any longer that I´m still sleeping. I quit the loop on the observation camera."

"Yeah, I think you´re right. I don´t want to annoy big B!"

Wally rose, gave Robin his glove again and wanted to leave but the younger boy held him back for a little bit longer:

"Can you go to my room in two hours and bring my laptop to me, so we can listen to music for a while?"

"Yes, of course!"

"You have to open my wardrobe. It is hidden in the black box on the bottom."

Wally nodded and whispered more to himself than Robin:

"Bat paranoia!"

"Don´t forget the black box! Ok?"

"Don´t worry! It is not so hard to remember. See you!"

Wally left the infirmary and went to the mission room to send Batman a message that his little bird was awake. After he had closed the door Robin finished the loop, put his glove away, stifled some tears and whispered:

"Stay traught untill we meet again!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Last promise

Chapter 13 – Last promise

Shortly after Wally left, the Dark Knight entered worried the infirmary. He closed the door and locked it carefully. Then he took his cowl away and walked straight to the chair next to Robins side. He sat down, took Dicks hand in his own and asked:

"Do you feel better?"

"I´m fine! Don´t worry!"

Bruce detected straight away that Robin just wanted to soothe him.

"Don´t lie to me. You are not fine, how could you be? Please, be honest to me!"

Dick knew that Bruce wanted to talk about his experiences again. It was ironical that the man who never talked about his own feelings expected that others share their anxieties and sorrows willingly.

"Ok I´m not fine, but I don´t want to talk about it either! I just want to forget everything!"

"You know that you have to talk about it sooner or later! It is important for the healing process."

"Then let me satisfy your curiosity later! Please, Bruce! Let us just sit here together and talk about something different."

Bruce thought about it for a moment. Perhaps he was not the right one to talk. He would ask Black Canary later to arrange a few therapy sessions.

"OK, how was school the last time?"

"I know you are not good at talking but so bad? You don´t think I want to discuss my last English test now! Can we skip the small talk and directly speak about more important things?"

"Of course. Go on!"

"I don´t want to describe what happened there but I recognized how fast everything can come to an end. We never talk about serious issues. We are heroes and know that bad things can happen every day. It comes with the business. But I want you to know that I am very grateful for everything you did for me over the last years. You helped me through the darkest time of my life."

Dick looked in the course of this directly in Bruces eyes and recognized the moist glance that appeared there. It was very rare that Batman showed any sight of feelings. On the other hand he was Bruce Wayne right now and confronted with one of the even rarer emotional expressions. Years before both of them had silently agreed not to talk about the "what-if" questions that come with the hero business. At the moment Robin couldn´t regard that agreement. He had to make clear that Bruce wouldn´t isolate himself and be tainted with sadness, so he continued to talk.

"If there comes a time when I don´t return you have to let a new Robin in your life. Please promise me that you won´t stay alone in the dark and admit that a new boy becomes Robin."

Bruce jerked at these words and tried to explain his confused feelings.

"Please, don´t talk like this. You know I will always be there to protect and save you. There won´t be the need to think about such things."

"How do you know?"

"I make sure nothing will harm you again!"

"You can´t know what the future brings. I just want to make sure that you don´t stay in the dark if the worst happens. Please promise me that you won´t stay alone. Promise it!"

The elder man sensed how important it was for his son to receive this assurance. Perhaps it would help him better to get that nightmare out of his system, so he repeated:

"I promise!"

For the next twenty minutes they talked about less emotional topics like Alfreds cooking plans when Dick will return to the manor and the newest Invention for the utility belt.

Afterwards Dick yawned pointedly and declared that he wanted to rest again. He asked Bruce to leave him on his own and fetch some of Alfreds cookies in the meantime. He claimed that it would help him a lot to overwrite the bad memories with some better ones like the delicious taste of chocolate cookies on his tongue.

Unfortunately Bruce believed him and left Robin alone in the infirmary.


	14. Chapter 14 - Dear Wally

Chapter 14 – Dear Wally

Wally heard the departure of the Dark Knight. It wasn´t two hours later but he thought that Rob surly would die of boredom without his laptop or a friend by his side, so the Speedster went to the room of his best friend. He entered the secret code and opened the door. Wally would never understand how his best friend could keep his room in such a clean state. Everything was tidy and sorted. No pieces of clothes lay on the floor and no leftovers were spread around in contrast to Wallys room.

The redheaded teen went directly to the wardrobe and opened it. He found easily the black box and put it careful on the bed in the middle of the room. After he opened the box he hesitated because inside the box wasn´t a laptop. There were just lots of envelopes. Wally thought that he took the wrong box and turned back to the wardrobe to look for another one. Nothing!

Wally just wanted to leave Robins room to ask his friend where the damn laptop was hidden, when his view got caught on the words written on the first envelope inside the black box – To Wally.

He forgot immediately the laptop and took the letter. After he sat down on the floor he opened it with curiosity, excitement and another strange feeling, he couldn´t describe.

He read:

"Dear Wally,

When I lost my parents I never had a chance to say goodbye. I wanted to say so many things, most of all how much I loved them. That is the reason why I wrote a letter for everybody in my life that is important to me. You are one of the most important people in my life. I want to make sure that you realize how important you are, well were."

KF lowered the letter for a little while and couldn´t believe what he had read right now. Was that really a farewell letter from his best friend. He wasn´t sure if he should read the rest of the letter because Robin wasn´t dead and he certainly had noted very personal and emotional stuff.

Well, Wally couldn´t put the letter away. Now that he had started he wanted to know the whole content. So he took a deep breath and continued:

"I think you are the only person in my life that knows really everything about me. You are aware of all my secrets, so that I don´t have to disguise myself like usually. You can never understand what that means to me. I can talk to you about my private life as well as my hero life. Of course I could talk to Bruce too, but you know him, he is not really a talker…

I want to thank you for your friendship, for all the times we laughed together but more important I want to thank you for the times when we cried together. You made me feel better even in times when I was sad, scared or agitated. I will really miss your hugs which you gave to me every time I needed them. Perhaps you can hug Megan sometimes now, I think she also need one every once in a while.

Please take all of my computer games, you really need to train a little bit. Perhaps you can explain the games to Conner. You need a new partner and he needs to see anything else than static. But you better not beat my highscore tables or I will hunt you down.

In the future you have to protect Artemis for me when you battle some really bad guys. She is as stubborn as me and would never admit that she is more vulnerable than the others, so don´t tell her. Just make sure that she fights in range, so nobody can harm her.

Oh, something else comes to my mind. Support Kaldur with the leadership. I know how difficult it is to make decisions when it comes to life and death. Perhaps that is the reason why he is so serious most of the time. Make him smile and do something stupid every now and then. He needs it.

Speaking of the team, please make sure that nobody will grieve long. I can live with my parents now and tell them many stories about all of you. I finally come home. So everything is fine!

When you miss me too much then look upwards to the stars and talk to me. I did it every time when I missed my parents really bad or wanted to just tell them something. If you don´t believe me, try it. I will take care of you and all the others from my new home! Take my word for it!"

The end of the letter was strange. The last part of the paper was ripped off. Something was missing, but it was already enough for the Speedster. Silent tears ran down his face. He was deeply moved and needed to discuss his accidental discovery with Robin.

Then it hit Wally thunderstruck, was it really accidental? Robin never did something without specific reasons.

Wally sprinted faster than ever towards the infirmary while thinking again and again:

"Don´t let me be too late!"


	15. Chapter 15 - Who knew?

Chapter 15 – Who knew?

The moment Wally arrived at the infirmary Robin was already unconscious. Normally KF would have thought that his best friend was just sleeping but after he read the farewell letter seconds before he knew that there was another reason. An empty bottle lay on the sideboard and the young boy in the bed looked even paler than normally.

Wally rushed next to Dick to check his pulse. It was hardly noticeable. What should he do? The redhead couldn´t think clear. He was completely overwhelmed. All he could think about was "don´t die, don´t die!"

Fortunately the rest of the team had noticed his hysterical sprint towards the infirmary and had followed shortly after. Superboy and Artemis didn´t recognize immediately the life-threatening situation and looked puzzled into the room.

Megan sensed straight away two different feeling that frightened her completely. She could sense on one side the panic, worry and fear from the Speedster and on the other side faintly sensible emotions from the little ninja. To be able to help her friends, she established a mind shield to think clear.

While Megan did so, Kaldur realized immediately what had happened. It was his task as leader to recognize lightning fast situations and react without hesitation. He ordered in no uncertain manner:

"Kid Flash, contact the Watchtower! We need Megans uncle right away! Artemis you try to contact Batman! He must come as fast as possible! Superboy, take this empty bottle on the sideboard and find out what was inside until Martian Manhunter arrives! Megan you try to stable Robin as good as you can! I prepare everything for surgery. Hurry!"

All of them did as they were told and gladly the adults arrived shortly after. Martian Manhunter and Batman took the responsibility from the teens. All of them were kicked off the infirmary again and had to wait outside for further information.

This time no one walked to the living room. All of them sat on the floor next to the infirmary and looked shocked at the floor. After some time Artemis whispered anxiously more to the ground than her friends:

"How could he do that? Why did he do that? Why did nobody recognize his state earlier?"

Megan sensed Wallys guilt while Artemis engaged nobody particular. She tried to protect him by repeating:

"Nobody is to blame. You know how good Robin can hide his feelings. I think he is even better than Batman sometimes."

"Why oh why? Why did he do it? Can anybody explain it to me? I don´t get it!"

None of them could really understand the reasons for Robins suicide attempt but Kaldur tried nevertheless to put his thought into words:

"The last incident must have affected Robin more than anybody recognized. We still know nothing concrete about what happened despite the little part that we saw on that tape."

"But his only injuries are the two shot wounds. I know for sure that he had worse!"

"Sorry, Supi! I don´t think you comprehend that there are things that are much worse than physical pain."

"What do you mean, Artemis? I am not stupid!"

"No, you are not. But you are not human neither!"

"Yeah, I´m not! And believe me, I´m proud of it."

"What do you mean by that? Am I weaker because I´m human? Am I more vulnerable because I´m human? Am I a burden to the team because I´m human?"

"Yes, yes and "

Before Superboy could finish his sentence Kaldur interrupted the verbal dispute:

"No! Calm down, both of you! I really think there are more important things to discuss right now! How can we help Robin, when he pulls through."

"You mean if he pulls through."

After Artemis adjustment he rest of gasped. Kaldur knew he had to build their confidence again and responded loud and clear:

"No, I am sure he will be alright! Let´s think about a way to help our friend."

"I don´t think there is anything we can do, Kaldur. We are no psychologist and we can´t make him forget his experiences."

"Don´t think so pessimistic, Arty. There is always something one can do! There must be something!"

All of them fell silent again. Superboy was still trying to comprehend the proper problem. Artemis and Kaldur were thinking of a useful solution. Wally was still busy with his own thoughts and Megan forced herself to shield her mind from all these strong emotions.

After several depressing minutes Megan whispered uncertainly:

"Why can´t we just erase these bad memories?"

The whole team stared confused at the martian girl. It was Artemis who put their confusion into words:

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that uncle John is able to modify the brain. It is difficult and not harmless. That´s why not many Martians are allowed to do it."

"You mean your uncle could remove Robins memories forever?"

"Theoretical yes!"

"Theoretical?"

"There is a high risk to delete too many memories and damage the brain permanently. I don´t think Batman will allow uncle John to exercise it."

For the first time Wally raised his eyes and got into the conversation.

"At least we should inform Batman that there is an opportunity. He will ponder every possible option and decide wisely."

"You are right my friend. Let´s inform the Dark Knight as soon as possible. Right now we have to wait till they are finished inside."

The rest of the time, they waited in silence. Nobody wanted to destroy their tiny little hope with other utterances.


	16. Chapter 16 - Listen!

Chapter 16 – Listen!

After an endless time of waiting, Martian Manhunter came out of the infirmary. All of the teens surrounded him to obtain the long-awaited information of Robins condition.

"He is physical stable for the moment."

The team breathed relieved. Afterwards Artemis first of all realized the ambivalent meaning.

"And what can you say about his mental condition?"

"Currently, nothing! He isn´t up yet. We have to wait till he awakes."

All of them became worried right away again. The horrible idea of Robins death was still possible. None of them wanted to pronounce it loud but the anxiety was visible in every face. Kaldur asked the next question that bothered him:

"How long will it last till he likely awakes?"

"Robin will sleep at least several hours, so you can all go to your rooms and get some rest."

"No we can´t rest now! We have to talk to Batman desperately!"

"Batman wakes over Robins condition currently. He won´t leave his side in no case! You can really go to your rooms and rest for a while."

"Uncle John, we have to inform Batman about a possible treatment. Please, tell him that it is essential for Robins life. We really have to discuss it right now!"

"I will try to convince him. In the meantime you stay outside furthermore."

A bit later the door to the infirmary opened again and Batman himself came out:

"You have one minute, no longer!"

Megan immediately explained the possible blocking of Robins memories and that her uncle was able to implement the required measures. Of course she also mentioned that this treatment wasn´t without multiple perils. The Dark Knight listened to all relevant information before he went back into the infirmary without a single word.

"Do you think he listened to our suggestion at all?"

"Don´t worry, Superboy! I am persuaded that he is already discussing detailed the possible risks with my uncle. You know that Batman always appears distanced and emotionless, but I could sense his huge worries and his hope for a possible answer. At least he will think about it."

"That´s all we wanted for the moment. Now let´s go to our rooms and get some rest before Robin will awake. There is nothing we can do currently."

"Would it be possible to sleep in the living room together, Kaldur? I don´t want to be alone in my room right now. For one thing it would help me to fall asleep and for another thing we could wake each other in time."

"We can totally do this, Artemis! Let´s meet in the living room in five, so that everybody can fetch the needful."


	17. Chapter 17 - blessing or curse

Chapter 17 – blessing or curse

In the meantime Batman informed Martian Manhunter about the proposal of the teens. Perhaps that procedure could be the solution for his son. Unfortunately he knew that Robin would never be able to get over his traumatic experience. There was nothing worse for him than losing people that belonged to his family. Why didn´t he think of that previously? Dick might have died and he could have prevented it! He wouldn´t allow it for a second time.

Now he wanted to get all needful information about the procedure and the risks involved.

"Well, there are reasons why I hadn´t suggested that treatment to you before, old friend. It is really difficult and dangerous for Robin."

"What could happen to him at worst?"

"There is the possibility that he struggles so severe against my intrusion so that he tries to block all of his memories. He could lose all of them for good if worst comes to worst."

Batman was too shocked to respond to that statement, so he remained silent and gave the Martian more time to explain the further risks.

"There is also the possibility that I cannot restrict the blocking to his memories of the last two days. It is feasible that I block a larger timeframe. The third opportunity is the most presumable one. He is trained by you, so he will certainly defend my intrusion and may also attack me inside his own mind."

"What will happen then exactly?"

"To be honest, I don´t know! I never did that procedure with someone who could shield his mind as good as Robin. You are his guardian, you alone can decide about what to do. Is it worth the risk or is the danger too high? Please, think extensive about it before you decide anything!"

For the first time in his life the Dark Knight was unable to cope with the situation. How could he make the right decision when both opportunities could kill his beloved son. He needed help. There was just one person in his life that was so close to him, that he trusted him completely.

"I have to go home for a while. Please stay with Robin and make sure he doesn´t wake up until I come back!"

"I will."

Without further discussions the Dark Knight left the infirmary and shortly afterwards informed the zeta tube his leave. Martian Manhunter sat down in the chair next to Robin and monitored carefully his data. He was concerned about Batman. The Dark Knight would definitely never be the same if his boy can´t be saved. The fact that he will make the decision that decides between life and death will probably destroy the man if he concludes wrong. He could only hope that Batman finds the appropriate answer.


	18. Chapter 18 - What am I to do?

Chapter 18 – What am I to do?

After Batman arrived at the cave, he immediately went upstairs and became Bruce Wayne. He began the search for his old adviser in the kitchen without luck. He wasn´t in the mood to search the huge manor so he entered the entrance hall and shouted from the middle of the room:

"Alfred! Where are you? I need your help, please!"

The old butler rushed towards the entrance hall with a wet cloth in his hand and a worried face. The yelling could only mean that there was a big problem, because both Master Wayne and Master Richard knew that it was very impolite to yell inside the house.

"Sorry, Master Bruce, I was engaged with the cleaning of the windows. How may I help you?"

"I really need to talk to you, Alfred, but not here. Please, let us go to the living room."

"I´ll be right there, Master Bruce. I will just get some tea from the kitchen. I made a pot herbal tea and when I am right, you need a cup of it."

The old butler didn´t wait for an answer and left toward the kitchen. Bruce was always surprised how good his friend could read him. Nobody else could, well possibly Dick was able to recognize his mood too, but there was no one who could it better than Alfred!

Bruce went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He had his face buried in his hands when Alfred entered the room. The older man placed a tablet with tea and cookies on the table. He poured the tea in an expensive cup and put it in front of Bruce. Then he sat down opposite to the absentmindedly man.

"May I guess that you are in such an agitated condition because of Master Richards fettle?"

Only then Bruce lifted his head and sighed deeply before he spoke:

"You may and yes! I don´t know what to do. Dick tried to commit suicide two hours ago. He is stable for the moment."

The old butler normally never lost his composure. But now he was deeply shocked and stunned. He never would have guessed.

"What had happened that caused the young master to do such an awful deed?"

"I told you about Zucco and his attempt to destroy Dicks mental health."

"Yes, indeed! And you informed me that Master Richard is well after all."

"Well, it seems that his attempt succeeded unfortunately. Dicks mind pretends that all of us died and he is gone too far to distinguish which memory is real and which isn´t. I thought he was getting better. I was so wrong!"

"Don´t blame yourself, Master Bruce. It is certainly not your fault! Nobody would have thought that Master Richard could do something awful like that. Would you allow me a question? Where is our young boy just this minute. I am sure he needs permanent observation."

"He is at the cave in the infirmary and Martian Manhunter pays attention for me. Dick is just sleeping and I needed to discuss something very important with you, my old friend."

"How may I help you, Master Bruce?"

"Martian Manhunter is able to block the memories of dicks latest experiences for good. Unfortunately there are great risks involved, which could potentially destroy other memories too. At worst he could lose all of his memories. I don´t know if it is better to leave it or give it a try. What do you think, Alfred?"

"That is quite a difficult question, Master Bruce! Let´s try to find the solution together. What do you think will happen when Master Richard won´t remember anything? And what do you think will happen when he wakes up with all of his horrible recollections still inside his mind? Think about it for a moment, please."

Bruce took some time to think about this statement. He drank some tea and answered both questions carefully inside his mind. If Dick loses his memories it would be really bad, but he would still be alive. If Dick wakes up without the memory blocking, there would be nothing changed and he would still try to bring it to an end sooner or later.

Suddenly Bruce arose from the couch and looked thankful in the eyes of his old friend.

"Thank you, Alfred! You helped me a lot! I return to the cave and will inform you regularly about Dicks condition, promised!"

"May I ask you about your conclusion, sir?"

"Better clueless than dead!"

"You are right, sir!"

With that Bruce left the living room and hurried towards the cave. Alfred tidied the living room and went back to the first floor to clean more windows. Perhaps his duties would help the old man to distract himself from his immense worries for Master Richard and Master Bruce.


	19. Chapter 19 - Go away

Chapter 19 – Go away!

Back in the infirmary Batman told Martian Manhunter that he had made a final decision. He allowed the Martian to conduct the procedure. Soon after both man stood next to Robin and prepared everything for the difficult task.

"You can monitor his condition on the screen now. Try to hold him stable till I finish my mission. It will take some time, so don´t worry when you don´t get any response the next hours. No matter what happens, don´t wake up Robin or me! Just try to keep him calm in the meantime."

"I will! Good luck and take care of my boy! I trust you, so don´t let me down!"

"I do my best!"

Martian Manhunter placed himself behind Robin and put his hands at his temples. Seconds later his eyes glowed green and he remained rigid. Batman sat down on Robins bed and took the hands of his son in his own. Hopefully the procedure would succeed without any problems.

In the meantime the Martian was already on his way inside Robins mind and searched for the right memory. He wanted to keep as much privacy as possible for the young boy so he narrowed his search down to the parts with Tony Zucco inside, although he knew that these were the parts which Robin protected the most.

The teens mind was comparable to a prison. All his memories were carefully locked away. It would be very difficult to reach the required information without an unwanted struggle. But first things first! He had to find the right memory before he should worry about the next step.

Martian Manhunter wandered mindful through the ramified corridors. He was guided by his own mind that showed him intuitive the right way. He couldn´t tell how much time had already passed, he only concentrated on his attempt to find the right way through this labyrinth of well guarded memories.

After he turned another corner he could finally feel that his designation was close. He slowed down immediately and moved precautious towards an image of a tightly closed iron gate. He felt instantly that it was the right one. He could sense great fear, grief and depression from the inside and the memory was not only defended by the huge iron door, but also by an unknown force field in front of it.

Before Martian Manhunter could block the memory for good, he had to reach it first. When he tried to touch the door, the force field always coerced him to step back. He had feared that his only chance would be to fight his way inside, so he focused again and attacked the block mentally with all his might.

At the same time Batman noticed the nervous twitch in Robins face and could feel how the heartbeat of his son increased constantly. He began straightaway to speak comforting words and strengthened the pressure of his touch. Both actions normally used to calm the young boy down, but not on this occasion. Soon Robin began to hyperventilate and struggled against the tight grip of his father. Batman was deeply worried and hoped that the Martian would finish his task soon, before he wouldn´t be able to hold the boy more or less stable.

The battle inside was still in progress. Martian Manhunter had succeeded to destroy the force field by now and tried just now to burst the iron door. He had never before entered somebody´s mind who could shield his thoughts so well. He hoped pleadingly that his assaults wouldn´t hurt the young boy´s brain permanently. He collected all his powers for a final attack and wracked the iron door with a last forceful blow. The door shattered cracking into a thousand pieces.

At that precise moment Robin began to struggle uncontrollably and hit his head on the nightstand next to the bed. The Dark Knight had to hold his son close to avoid further injuries. The boy screamed desperately:

"Noooooooooooooooooo! Scram! Back off! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Go away! Noooooooooooo!"

Suddenly, everything went wrong! Robin ended all his actions. He stopped struggling, screaming and breathing all at once. He went limp in Batman´s arms and for one second the only sound was the cruel beep of the monitoring screen.

The next second Batman laid Robin down and began distraught the reanimation. The whole time he thought permanently the same:

"Please, don´t die! Don´t leave me! What have I done? Please, don´t die!"

Behind the bed the Martian´s eyes returned to his normal appearance and he sank exhausted to the floor. He needed a few seconds before he realized the situation in front of him. He hurried next to Robin to observe his serious condition. Batman still reanimated his son while the unnerving beep was still audible:

"How long?

"Only just seconds before! Come and help me!"

"What happened? I blocked the memory. He shouldn´t be in such a critical state."

"I don´t know! He stopped breathing at a moment´s notice. Help him!"

The Martian knew that it was bloody serious at least since the Dark Knight pleaded for his help. He laid his hand on Robin´s chest and closed his eyes to concentrate again.

For a moment the Dark Knight was afraid that the Martian couldn´t help but then he heard the redemptive sound of Robins recurring heart beat. Batman finished the reanimation and sighed relieved. He gulped back his tears and sunk exhausted down on the chair. Robin had made it! Dick had made it! His son was alive!

Soon afterwards Martian Manhunter also returned from his trance and fell entirely whacked in the other chair. Both men remained silent and watched over Robin´s condition. Five minutes later Batman spoke just one sentence. It was the only thing he wanted to communicate:

"Thanks a million!"


	20. Chapter 20 - damage control

Chapter 20 – damage control

In the middle of the night Robin opened his eyes for the first time after the procedure. He was irritated why he woke up in the infirmary. He couldn´t remember an accident or a mission that went wrong. There was nothing inside his mind that explained the ache in his shoulders, his confusion and the fact that he laid in the infirmary at Mount Justice.

Robin tried to sit up but was held back by a well known touch:

"Hi, Bruce. What´s wrong? Why am I here? What happened to me?"

Bruce was relieved that Dick recognized him. That must be a good sign he guessed careful.

„Please lay down, chum! I will explain you the things that you have to know, although I won´t tell you everything. But first I have to ask you some questions. It is really important for me to know how much you can remember."

Robin looked even more confused right now but nodded anyway.

"What is the last thing you can remember?"

The young boy considered precisely for a moment before he answered:

"Well, I think I was on my way home from school."

"Do you know the exact date?"

"Yes, of course. It was Wednesday, the first July."

"What did you do on your way home?"

"I called Wally and asked him if he could come to the manor to try the new game you bought me the day before. Is that enough, Bruce? Please, tell me what happened, why I am injured in the infirmary and what all those strange questions mean."

"You lost your memories of the last two weeks. I bought you the game two weeks ago and it is July the 15th today."

Robin was shocked after that information and still didn´t know what happened to him in the last two weeks. Was it just an accident that made him lose his memories or had there been an unwanted meeting with a villain? Had he been tortured or had he just hit his head on a rock in the cave? Everything was possible at the moment and it frightened him incredibly to know nothing about it.

Bruce could sense the faster heart rate and increasing fear of his son. He took the small hand in his own and began to rub smoothing circles on it:

"Just calm down! I tell you the facts you have to know. You were captured two days ago. We saved you not until you were shot two times in your shoulders. We brought you to the infirmary in Mount Justice and treated your injuries."

"You know precisely that nothing of that explains my memory loss! Tell the truth! What happened during my capture?"

Of course, Bruce knew that Dick would never accept such an incomplete report. He was trained by the world greatest detective after all.

"I won´t tell you exactly what happened, but I elucidate as much as possible! You were tortured mentally before we could rescue you. Afterwards you couldn´t forget the things you were forced to see. So you "

Robin sensed the growing discomfort from Bruce and wasn´t sure if he wanted to know the truth any longer. He could see and hear the pain as Bruce spoke the next words.

"You committed suicide."

Robin gasped shocked and couldn´t believe that this should really have happened. There was a depressing silence for a few seconds before Batman found the strength to continue:

"Wally found you early enough to save your life. To prevent a next attempt, Martian Manhunter invaded your mind and blocked the horrible memory. I won´t tell you more! I also forbid everyone else to tell you more details, so don´t ask! It´s just for your best!"

Robin could still not believe it, but the impression on Bruce´s face told him that it was the truth. After thinking intense about all the information he looked directly into Bruce´s eyes:

"I am really sorry! Please, forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you so much!"

"I know, chum! I´m so happy you are still alive!"

Bruce embraced the beloved boy and both unusual for them cried silently for a while, just happy to be able to feel each other again.


	21. Chapter 21 - the last secret

Chapter 21 – the last secret

Two weeks later the team sat bored in the living room at the cave, watching a movie. Batman had silently taken Robin home for his recovery and none of them was allowed to visit him. All they knew was that their friend was getting better and that his bad memories were successfully blocked.

Nonetheless all of them wanted to talk to Robin on their own to make sure that he was really his old self again. Especially Wally became every day grumpier. He awaited eagerly the return of his best friend. Not alone he wanted to make sure that Rob was back to normal, but also to have a clarifying talk about the farewell letter he had read.

Batman didn´t allow anyone to talk with Robin about his experiences with Zucco, but he had to discuss the content of his letter anyway. He would speak about it without mentioning the reason that led to his knowledge about Robin´s farewell letters for everyone. He just couldn´t ignore the lines he read. But right now he still needed to wait until he was allowed to see Robin again. It was more and more unbearable!

One week ago he had already tried to sneak into Robin´s room but was kicked out of the manor by Bruce himself before he was able to see his best friend. Afterwards he was too scared to try it again. So he remained in the cave, that he wouldn´t miss the time when Rob comes back.

Every day he was stuck in the cave his mood became worse. That´s why Artemis declared during their movie:

"Please, Baywatch, try to concentrate on the film or I will throw you out single-handed!"

"Leave me in peace! I don´t do anything!" Wally defended himself.

"You mutter something unintelligible the whole time. I want to see that movie, so shut up!"

Superboy was the only one who had overheard Wally´s muttering and repeated therefore:

"You should just try to reach him again. Perhaps, Batman is not shielding him so careful by now!"

Everyone inclusive Wally stared open mouthed at the clone. Superboy just shrugged his shoulders and continued unaffected:

"You know Batman better than any of us. I think he won´t allow Robin to return to the cave before he is 100 percent fit, so it can still last a while. I don´t think you can endure the time of waiting, and I am sure that the others agree with me!"

"Superboy is right, Baywatch! Come on! Try to catch our little bird and figure out if he is doing well and when he will come back to us."

Before the others could encourage him further, Wally left immediately the living room and took the zeta beam to Gotham. He spurted unnoticed to the fence of the manor. This time he would be more careful and try to avoid the countless observation cameras to reach his goal – Dick´s room.

Fortunately Rob had showed him most of the hidden cameras once. With a bit of luck he could cross the huge yard without being noticed this time. Two minutes later he knocked at Dicks window and hoped that it wouldn´t be opened by Alfred or Bruce.

He was lucky this time and was greeted seconds later by the black haired boy he wanted so desperately see:

"Hi, KF! I already thought you forgot me. Why didn´t you come and visit earlier?"

Wally climbed inside the room and closed it quickly.

"You have no idea! Bruce found me last time and threw me out. He can be really scary, you know?"

Dick had to suppress a chuckle and let Wally to his bed were both boys sat down.

"How are you, Dick? And don´t even try to say the word fine. I really want to know an honest answer, dude!"

"Well, I truly think that I am fine. You know I don´t remember much, I just know the things Bruce told me and that wasn´t really much. My shoulders are much better by now and I am only bored because Bruce still refuses me to leave the manor let alone fighting crime. I hope you weren´t too anxious. Even when I don´t know what happened precisely, I am afraid that I shocked you a lot."

"You haven´t got the faintest idea!"

Robin noticed immediately that Wally moved unsettled back and forth. He sensed that the Speedster wanted to talk about his suicide but was forbidden by Bruce.

"I want to talk about it, but only when it is not too hard for you. I know that Bruce didn´t allow anybody to talk to me about my missing memories. Everybody worries about my health but I think that it is more important to care for the ones that didn´t lose their memories. I just want to make you are also okay again."

"Sorry, Rob, but I don´t think I will be able to forget the things I experienced. And I won´t tell you what happened, nobody will, so don´t try to convince any other. We all went through a lot to bring you back to life again, so just accept the hole in your memory and stay a good friend for everyone, like you always used to be. I think it will help us to suppress our own memories and get back to business as usual."

Wally looked directly into Robins eyes afterwards and sighed before he continued:

"There is something I really need to discuss with you but I don´t know how to start."

Robin took one of Wally´s hands into his own and encouraged his best friend to share his thoughts with him. Hopefully it would help to make him feel better.

"Just start with the first thing you have on your mind. The rest will follow by default."

"OK, during the time you can´t remember you gave me a special task. It leaded me into your room at the cave and I found something that I certainly should have never seen before your death."

Robin´s face became astonished but also understanding.

"I told you to open the black box in my wardrobe, right?"

"Yes!"

Wally looked down at his feet and didn´t know how to continue, but his friend didn´t need any further explanations:

"You read my letter for you, right?"

The older one nodded faintly visible.

"Have you read the others too?"

After Wally shook his head Robin sighed relieved.

"At least that is something!"

"Listen up! I know that it wasn´t right to read it before you, well you know what I mean. But I am not sorry that I read it, because otherwise we would never have found you in time. I just want to tell you, that I feel exactly the same way like you said in the letter, even when I didn´t write anything down. You are so indescribable important for me and I want you to know that no matter what, you will be my little brother forever."

Both boys felt tears streaming down their faces, but no one cared. They hugged each other closely and enjoyed the closeness that both had missed over the last two weeks. The boys had almost lost each other and wanted to make sure that the person in front of them was not just a dream. After several silent minutes Wally finished the embrace to ask another question that occupied him for quite some time:

"What was written on the demolished part of the letter?"

Robin tried to pretend his lack of knowledge and looked puzzled at his friend.

"I don´t know what you mean!"

"Don´t fool me! The last part of the letter was missing. You must have taken it away. Most likely you didn´t want to tell me something you already had written down."

"I, ähm I, well I can´t remember it"

"For Batman´s protégé you lie totally poor. Come on! Tell me the truth."

"Sorry, KF, I don´t think that it would be good for our friendship. I think you already read enough?"

Wally looked a little bit guilty but his curiosity was bigger than his guilt, so he didn´t stop questioning.

"Don´t you think that there shouldn´t be any more secrets in our friendship. You wrote in my letter that it is the best part of our friendship, that we can talk about everything and don´t have any secrets."

"Believe me, there are things that ruin the best friendship and I really need you in my life. I can´t risk to ruin that."

"You will ruin it, when you hide that last part of the letter from me. I will always have a feeling that you don´t trust me enough to share all your secrets with me. Please, Rob!"

The younger boy seemed to consider his answer very careful. After a tensed silence he dropped his head and shoulders noticeable:

"Open the second drawer at my desk. It is in the red book on the first page. Read it and then go. I don´t want to discuss the content."

Wally opened the drawer seconds later and found the last part exactly where Robin had described it. He took it in his hands sat down on the floor and read it silently.

"I told you that you know all of my secrets, well there is just one thing you don´t know. I reveal it now to you and hope that you won´t abhor me then. But perhaps it will cause you not to grieve further more so I think both is ok.

At the end of my life I have to admit that you are not only my best friend, the keeper of my secrets and my partner for pranks, you are also the love of my life! I never told you about my feelings because I was afraid that I would lose you forever. I knew that you flirted with every girl that crossed your way and that there was never a chance for us, so I suppressed my feelings and was satisfied with the best normal friendship that a guy can ask for. Thanks for that! Thanks for healing my broken heart!"

After Wally read the last part he stayed silent for a while. Robin became really anxious and was also annoyed of him because he had ruined the best relationship he ever had. There was no way back and he knew it, so he looked sadly away from Wally and whispered well audible:

"Now you know everything! Please, leave now!"

The black haired boy buried his face in his hands and began to sob faintly. He heard when the Speedster left the room with a noticeable draught. Afterwards he was all in tears and sobbed even louder through his hands. He cried so hard that he didn´t notice when somebody came into the room, placed himself before the crying boy and wiped with a gentle hand his tears away.

Just then he raised his head and looked directly in the wonderful green eyes of his best friend. Wally lifted Robins head carefully and looked directly in the damp eyes of the younger boy before he kissed him for the first time in their life. Then he handed him a tissue that he had fetched seconds before when he had left the room:

"Why needed it such a traumatic event to reveal our true feelings?"

"I don´t know and to be honest I don´t care! I just can´t believe that you really kissed me!"

"Get used to it!"

With that Wally leaned over to kiss his friend again, this time much longer and more passionate. No matter what happened in the last weeks, none of them wanted to change anything right now. Both of them were just happy currently!

**Thanks for reading the story! I hope you liked it a bit! Please review! **


End file.
